wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Centauros
Centauros is a tritagonist of the Inheritor's Saga, the mysterious second-in-command of The Resistance and their Head Fire Mancer. The man was enlisted into the Resistance by Dirahn, by all means he did not join of his own accord. While more than willing once asked, the reason for his enlistment was for he had solely convinced the Centaur people to assist the Resistance, as they had been detached from the Korothian Civil War for the past few centuries. History Centauros' history was foggy at best to every human he knew, including Nichole herself when she first created him. Early Life Write the second part of the first section of your page here. The Centaurian Ambassador Write the third part of the first section of your page here. Destiny's Courage Bargain with Keyna Write the first piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. John's Arrival Write the second piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. Battle of Thunder's Way Write the third piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. Destiny's Loyalty Keyna's Mission Write the first piece of the fourth part of the first section of your page here. Description Centauros is a large, bronze-skinned man, towering over the vast majority of everyone around him. He is like a tank made flesh, bearing 300 pounds of mostly muscle. The fact he is able to hold his own against a minotaur in a bare-chested brawl is not lost on anyone. Centauros has many scars on his body, the most prominent one being a large, vaguely x-shaped scar spanning his chest. He has thick, dark brown hair, from the mop on his to the beard on his jaw to even his arm hair. Something strange about Centauros is his eyes, which are an oddly bright, practically gold color. Personality Write the third section of your page here. Relationships Rohan Write the first part of the fourth section of your page here. Maria Write the second part of the fourth section of your page here. John Write the third part of the fourth section of your page here. Keyna Centauros had always been a supporter of Keyna. While Rohan often disagreed with her and denied her ideas. Despite this, however, Centauros more often than not agrees with Keyna. He sees her potential and helps her in anyway he can, even going as far as to help her get to Earth to find John, and accepting full responsibility to Rohan for Keyna's disobeying of orders. Kylahri and Shahamen Centauros is good friends with Rohan's centaur bodyguards, having even being the one who placed them in that position, albeit against Rohan's wishes. He often spars with the pair, either in single combat or against both at once, as the centaur pair are highly skilled on their own or together. Centauros hangs out with the pair as often as he can, as they take guarding the leader of the Resistance very seriously. Regardless, all three enjoy their time talking. Trivia *At first, even Nichole didn't know Centauros' past. *Centauros is one of the few characters without surnames, similar to Rohan. Gallery Category:Humans Category:Fire Mancer Category:Work In Progress Category:Male Character Category:Characters